notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19: The Purge (The Galaderon Saga)
The Purge is the nineteenth episode in the series and the seventh episode of The Galaderon Saga. Galaderon is on the brink of civil war and The Band of Boobs are caught in the middle! Hardwon gets Old Cobb into some hot water, Moonshine desperately tries to impress a teenager, and Bev races to save his mom. __toc__ Plot Synopsis The episode opens on the Green and White Knights facing off against the Chosen outside of the castle, where the Band of Boobs have just warned them about the Chosen's planned coup to put Thiala on the throne and kill everyone who protests. After a face off between a healed Beverly IV and Barrett Brisden (the new leader of the Chosen), the Green and White Knights retreat to the church district for a final stand to prevent the Chosen from attacking Upper Galaderon. However, Brisden had already given the order to begin The Purge, and airships are assaulting the city. The Band of Boobs decide to help evacuate Upper Galdaderon, since Beverly's family and friends are there. On their way to Beverly's house, though, they encounter an enemy airship, and Hardwon impulsively decides to jump on it, bearing a flaming torch and calling for a group of White Knights to join him. Ol' Cobb also goes with him, leaving Beverly and Moonshine to head towards Beverly's house. On their way to Beverly's house, they are forced to stop and help Beverly's neighbor, whom Moonshine had been spying on through Beverly's window earlier in the adventure. They defeat the Chosen assaulting him, and in return are given health potions. Moonshine and Beverly then continue on to Beverly's house, where Egwene Kindleaf, Erlin's sister and the youngest person to ever be a Green Knight, appears to be singlehandedly defending the Toegold home. Low on spells and hit points, Beverly and Moonshine jump into the fray, both going down and being brought back up by a nat 20 on a death save (in Moonshine's case) and a potion (in Beverly's). Moonshine, only able to use cantrips and fungal form, desperately tries to impress Egwene, while Beverly tries to prevent the knights from revealing his secret picture of Erlin. Eventually, the group of Chosen are defeated, and Erlin comes out of the house, bruised from barricading the door to prevent Chosen knights from entering. Egwene goes inside, and Moonshine follows her, in order to give them privacy. Erlin heals Beverly for five hit points, using Lay on Hands, and after a brief conversation, Erlin kisses Beverly, before running back inside the house. Beverly hesitates for a moment, and then follows. Meanwhile, Hardwon and Cobb assault an airship full of Chosen guards. Hardwon attempts the Duttle maneuver, and charges at the heavily armored knight who appears to be the leader, leaving himself surrounded by enemy fighters. He is quickly brought down, and while some back-up arrives in the form of white knights, Ol' Cobb eventually falls too. Hardwon stabilizes, as a single White Knight NPC (Matthew) faces off against the captain. In a crucial moment, the knight rolls a critical hit, earning his true name, Matthias of House Crit. Ol' Cobb, still rolling his death saving throws, is about to permanently die. In a dramatic moment, a natural twenty revives him, and we flash forward to Hardwon waking up on an unknown air ship with a battered but alive Ol' Cobb. Music/ Sound Effects "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. "Scary Ambiance" by ashleyxxpiano at Freesound.org. "Rowdy Crowd" by xtrgamr at Freesound.org. "Bombarded and Besieged" by Emily Axford. "The Valiant Ol' Cobb" by Emily Axford. "At the Last Minute, a First" by Emily Axford. "Skybound" by Emily Axford. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:The Galaderon Saga Category:Season 1